Phil DeVille
Phillip Richard Bill "Phil" DeVille is a main character in both Rugrats and its spin off series, All Grown Up!, appearing in most episodes of both series. He is the first tritagonist of the series. Phil is one of Tommy's friends, and is very close with his twin sister, Lil, although they often bicker with each other. He is a minor protagonist in the series. Description The next door neighbor to Tommy is a twin who, along with his sister Lil, loves to cook up mud-pies filled with worms, bugs and other slimy creatures he finds in the backyard. Phil DeVille is close to his sister, but that doesn't stop him from constantly getting into arguments with her. He loves to go on adventures with the other Rugrats, and the messier and the scarier, the better. He comes armed with a diaper filled with moldy things he finds under sofas and beds, as well as dry wit and funny quip for every situation the babies get themselves into. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo. Phil DeVille has grown in many ways independent of his sister. When they were babies, each of the twins wore the same outfits, and it wasn't very easy to tell them apart. Now Phil and Lil dress differently, act differently and have different friends. Still, some things are the same. Phil is still into being gross and is still great friends with Tommy and Chuckie. Although he doesn't share a room with Lil anymore, she is still his twin, and both of them continue to have adventures together. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo Summary Phil and Lil are adorable twins who are alike in almost every possible way, and are even dressed to match: both wear pink and black pin-stripe shirts and turquoise outfits (Phil's being a shirt and Lil's being overalls) with a handkerchief on the left side and a duck on the right, and both have a small amount of brown hair on top of their oddly-shaped heads. Phil wears blue shoes and shorts and is drawn (for the most part). Phil is younger than Lil by two minutes. Phil plays with orange soda and mustard dispensers at the movie theater. They also share the same interests: playing in the mud, and consuming worms (which they have often called "Chocolate Spaghetti"), bugs and toilet water. They often use their full first names, Phillip and Lillian, against one another when arguing. Their parents, Betty and Howard, often confuse the two despite permanent differences, like the ears, as well as (of course) their genders. Looks Phil's skin is mostly peach and has a block/football shaped head, a few teeth. He wears a pink undershirt with black pinstripes, a turquoise overall dress (with a handkerchief on the left side and a duck on the right), white ankle length/high socks, a pair of blue hi-top sneakers, and baby blue long shorts. In Rugrats Go Wild, He wears a green sailor shirt in a similar design as his overall dress, a white undershirt with a blue stripe, and a white sailor hat. Years Later, His hair gets longer. His outfits vary throughout the All Grown Up! series, but he usually wears a red or white jacket, an undershirt of varying colors, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Sometimes, he wears a blue polo and yellow sweater combination. In All Growed Up, he wore an unbuttoned, pink short-sleeved dress shirt, a green undershirt with a yellow duck on it, dark green cargo pants, and blue sneakers. In the first season of All Grown Up!, his dress shirt is orange, and his undershirt is blue. He keeps his green cargo pants, but his shoes are black. Appearances Phil appears in most episodes of Rugrats and All Grown Up!, although he and his sister made fewer appearances in the last few seasons of Rugrats. He and Lil are absent from 59 episodes of Rugrats. His first appearance was in Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing, while his last appearance was in the All Grown Up! episode Brothers Grimm. Relationships Lil DeVille - 'Throughout the course of [[Rugrats|''Rugrats]], despite getting into fights quite often, Phil and his twin sister, Lil, have been inseparable and care an awful lot for each other. They did everything together, they dressed alike and can't stand being apart. In [[All Grown Up!|''All Grown Up!]], however, Lil sometimes wants her space from Phil as seen in Coup DeVille and they no longer wear the same matching clothes and Lil seems to no longer like and do things that are considered "gross". As twins they still often fight. Their biggest fights in the ''All Grown Up! series were in Coup DeVille, where Lil got tired of being around Phil and wanted to be treated like her own person and in A DeVille House Divided, where Phil got angry at Lil for breaking him and his new girlfriend up. And in Separate But Equal, where they wanted separate birthday parties due to accidentally walking in on Lil while she was only in her training bra. It is also revealed that Phil is very protective over Lil as he was seen chasing a neighborhood boy off when he "complimented" Lil's shirt. 'Tommy Pickles - '''Along with Lil, Phil has always been friends with Tommy every since they were babies and often goes on imaginary adventures. They seem to still be good friends in [[All Grown Up!|''All Grown Up!]]'' where they and Chuckie sometimes discuss girls they find "hot". 'Chuckie Finster - 'Like Tommy, Phil has always been friends with Chuckie ever since their baby days. Despite being friends, Phil sometimes finds Chuckie's constant fear of everything a bit annoying. As seen in [[All Grown Up!|''All Grown Up!]], they remain very good friends. 'Kimi Finster - '''Like the others, Phil did not meet Kimi until Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. They seem good friends despite Kimi finding him immature and gross. 'Dil Pickles - 'When Phil met Dil, he was not very fond of him to the point of wanting to take him back to the hospital as he and his friends referred it to as the "baby store" at the time. But he eventually accepted him and became friends. In ''All Grown Up!, they seem to still be friends and revealed in Truth or Consequences, he and his sister, Lil accidentally dropped him on his head when he was a baby and wonders what he would be like if that incident haven't happened. 'Betty DeVille and Howard DeVille - '''Along with his sister, he has a good relationship with both of his parents. 'Angelica Pickles - 'Phil seems to be "frenemies" with Tommy's older cousin, Angelica. Ever since he and his friends were babies, Angelica always picked up on them and treated them poorly which has been also seen in ''All Grown Up!. But despite all that, Phil and along with the rest of the gang, he as a soft spot for Angelica whenever she does something nice. 'Susie Carmichael - '''Though they don't interact that much, Phil seems to be good friends with Susie and often respects her. 'Wally Ramone -''' Wally is a girl on Phil's soccer team and one of Lil's best friends who he develops a romantic interest in. Despite Wally use to find Phil annoying, she began falling for him as well and the two began spending a lot of time with each other which causes Lil to become jealous. Wally breaks up with Phil after Lil tells her Phil hated holding her hand which caused a major fight between the three. But eventually they all made up at the end and Phil and Wally remained friends. Quote: * (to Lil) "Naw, that's just sticky." - '''Vacation * "Hey, this is more fun than picking noses!" - The Rugrats Movie * "Wow, a potty that squirts you back!" - Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * "Anything that makes you throw up has got to be good!" - The Age of Aquarium * "A twin's gotta do, what a twin's gotta do!" - The Perfect Twins * "What's the fun of gettin' garbage if ya don't get to keep it?" - Lil's Phil of Trash Trivia * Phil has the record for the most camera views from inside his mouth, though it was never seen in All Grown Up!. This is first seen in the pilot, Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing, to the film Rugrats Go Wild'.''' *Phil was seen as a 3-8 year-old in the ''All Grown Up! episode Truth or Consequences. *Phil plays with orange soda and mustard dispensers in the episode At the Movies. *Phil was seen as a preteen and having braided or unbraided curly hair since Season 2 of All Grown Up!. *Phil had straight hair in seasons 0-1 of All Grown Up!. *Phil had fiery hair (hair wings) in seasons 2-5 of All Grown Up!. *Phil has only cried on his own in Together at Last and Chuckie's New Shirt. *He is two minutes younger than Lil. *His favorite color is green. *It is revealed in a Nickelodeon Magazine that Phil and Lil's birthday is March 31st and that they are 15 months, when Tommy is 1, making them 3 months older than Tommy. *It is revealed in The Rugrats Movie that Phil poops an awful lot, when Tommy complains to Phil. *Phil says he only has three teeth in Clan of the Duck, and when he bites down on the hose three holes are poked into it, but he is shown with about eight teeth before biting down on the hose, of course, this could just be an animation error. *Much like Chuckie, Phil can also be very protective of his sister Lil as seen in the All Grown Up! episode Separate But Equal. *In "Susie Goes Bad Lite", it is revealed that Phil has a talent for cooking, a trait which he has acquired from his father. Despite this fact, he is not fit for this since he always do gross stuffs. *In the A DeVille House Divided episode, Phil develops a crush on Wally Ramone. *In "Susie Goes Bad Lite" it is revealed by Tommy that Phil made Didi cry after he criticized her cooking. *In "Bad Blood", it is revealed that Phil is an excellent poker player. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Babys Category:DeVille Family Category:Males Category:Christians